marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Cooley
|gender = Male |affiliation= Kitchen Irish |tv series = Daredevil *''Bang'' (mentioned) *''Penny and Dime'' *''Guilty as Sin'' (mentioned) |actor = Tony Curran |status = Deceased |DOD = November 1, 2015}} Finn Cooley was a high-ranked Kitchen Irish member who arrived at New York City looking for the Punisher to retrieve the money he stole from him and avenge his son. Despite the fact that he managed to capture and torture the Punisher, the vigilante ended up escaping and murdering Cooley. Biography Kitchen Irish Leaving the United States Finn Cooley was one of the main leaders of the Kitchen Irish, developing a feared and respected reputation. Although his son begged to be allowed to join the mob, Cooley tried to persuade him otherwise but he insisted. When Wilson Fisk's criminal empire took over New York City, Cooley returned to Ireland, leaving Nesbitt in charge of the mob in New York.Daredevil: 2.04: Penny and Dime Death of a Son ]] When Cooley learned that his own son had been killed, along with both Nesbitt and several of Kitchen Irish members, he caught the first flight to return to New York City to attend the funeral. When he arrived, he was greeted by many Kitchen Irish mobsters, led by Seamus who had Rory give Cooley a drink of whiskey in order to welcome him back with a sign of respect, once Cooley got the drink, he made a point that he recognized Rory. Walking across the room, Cooley looked at his son's body and told the group how he had tried to protect him from this world of violence and had failed. in the eyeball]] Noting that his son had two sons of his own who had now lost their father due to the massacre, Cooley bowed his head in mourning for his own loss due to the Massacre at the Burren Club. Upon seeing Cooley's utter sorrow, Seamus then attempted to comfort Cooley as he poured himself another drink, all while reminding him that death was a part of the deal when going into their line of work within the Kitchen Irish. However, this dismissive comment only enraged Cooley as he grabbed an ice pick and stabbed it through Seamus' eye, pushing it slowly into his brain as Seamus screamed in agony and died. ]] With Seamus now dead, the enraged Cooley got onto his feet and wiped the blood away from his face as Rory handed him yet another drink to try and help him calm down. Still furious about the massacre of his men and son, as well as losing all of his money, Cooley then furiously ordered the men to find the Punisher and bring him to him, alive so he could torture him force him to reveal the location of the money he had stolen from him. Lifting up the severed wrist of one of the bodies inside a casket, Cooley vowed that if they failed he would have them killed as well before pushing over the coffin. Hunting the Punisher 's apartment]] Cooley had Rory take charge of the hunt and through a fierce search in during which they tortured anyone who may have had the slightest connection to their target, they eventually located the Punisher's own apartment upon hearing of a man who had walked his dog matching his description. Cooley and his men from the Kitchen Irish stormed in the apartment where they found a full armory of guns, Max the dog as well as several detailed maps of New York City, but despite a brief search, none of their stolen money could be found anywhere within the apartment. Despite not finding their money, what Cooley was able to work out, however, was that the Punisher was in fact somehow connected with the Massacre at Central Park which Cooley had been involved with several years earlier. With this information, Cooley left the apartment with his men, taking the dog with them, and came up with a new plan to hunt down and capture the Punisher. What Cooley did not realize, however, was that as they were leaving, the Punisher was just across the street, watching their every move and making his plan. ]] Believing that the Punisher had some kind of personal connection to the massacre Cooley had been involved with, which could have been the reason for the Kitchen Irish being targeted following some similar attacks on the Dogs of Hell and Mexican Cartel, Cooley's men soon managed to track the vigilante to a carousel in Central Park where his family were massacred and Cooley sent Rory and a team to ambush and capture him, while Cooley still demanding that he be captured alive. After a brief shootout where Rory was injured after injecting the Punisher with a syringe, Cooley calmly greeted his enemy. ]] Despite having been injected with the syringe and with several guns aimed at him, the Punisher still held a gun up despite struggling to stand, with Cooley telling him that there was no other way out and recommending that he drop his gun. Seeing that the Punisher was still not planning on giving up without a fight, Cooley then ordered his men to shot him with multiple tasers until he finally collapsed on the ground despite trying to fight back. With the Punisher having finally been captured, Cooley left all of the corpses behind and then took the Punisher away for a painful questioning about the money. Torturing Frank Castle ]] When the Punisher finally awoke, Cooley commented on his talent with guns, noting how he had killed Nesbitt, his own son Kelly and many others during their recent Massacre at the Burren Club. Cooley promised that the Punisher would die but they were a chance to make his death less agonizing if he willingly surrendered the location of the money he had stolen from the Kitchen Irish. Cooley then ordered another mobster to repeatedly hit Punisher in the chest. 's motives]] Cooley then began mockingly taking painkillers, offering them to the Punisher and noting that they helped to calm his nerves. When the Punisher noted that he was not nervous, Cooley ordered his men to leave before sitting down opposite his enemy while explaining how he planned on torturing him, noting that all he wanted was his money back. When the Punisher had insulted Cooley's priorities in the wake of his son's death during the massacre that also killed Nesbitt among many others in the Irish, Cooley began beating the Punisher multiple times while telling him that his killing spree was pathetic. ]] Having noted that his killing spree had all the signs of a man seeking retribution, Cooley had continued hitting the Punisher in the face and head. Finally, the Punisher seemingly gave in and promised to hand over the money's location; however, just as Cooley leaned in to get all the information while promising that it would all the pain he was suffering would be over soon, the Punisher head-butted him, laughing at all his pain. In response to the Punisher's action, Cooley had his men hold him down and grabbed his drill before drilling into the Punisher's foot while he ranted that he would kill all of them in return for the pain. the dog]] When this tactic of brutal torture had failed to get results that he had wanted, Cooley changed his plan and ordered his men to bring in the Punisher's dog Max, which he had taken from Thomas. Cooley then promised that if he did not hand over the money, then everything the Punisher had suffered would happen to the dog as well. Punisher surrendered in order to protect his dog and gave up the location of the money, so Cooley sent his Kitchen Irish men to retrieve it and call him when they had found it, telling the Punisher that he would still be kept alive until all of the money was finally in his hands. Final Moments While Rafe was sent out to find and bring back all of the money from inside of the Punisher's Van, Cooley stayed on the phone with him to get constant updates to ensure that the money was indeed all there. However, when Rafe claimed to have found all of the cash stolen from inside the Burren Club, he had also noted that he had found something else within the money before the phone was suddenly cut dead as the bomb in the van was detonated killing the men and destroying the money. ]] Furious at having been tricked into destroying his precious money while also losing two more mobsters, the enraged Cooley turned to kill the Punisher, only to discover he had escaped from his chair and began killing off the Kitchen Irish men. Horrified that his enemy had broken free, Cooley attempted to run out of the room, only for the Punisher to shoot Cooley twice in the back, knocking him down to the ground. While Cooley cried out for Jimmy and Shaun to come to his aid, the Punisher continued freeing himself and killing his men, keeping his sights on the now seriously wounded Cooley. ]] As Cooley desperately tried to crawl away, the Punisher grabbed a shotgun and walked over to him, ignoring all the pain with his badly damaged foot. The Punisher then held the gun to Cooley's face and demanded to know who was responsible for the Massacre at Central Park which had killed his wife and two children. Refusing to give the Punisher any kind of closure, Cooley then insultingly claimed that no one cared who had killed his family and did not provide him with an answer. As the Punisher had heard even more men were coming, he fired a shot straight into Cooley's face, killing him instantly. Personality Being from Ireland, Cooley used strong Irish slang and lingo repeatedly while speaking to anybody. A high-ranking member of the Kitchen Irish, he was respected but also rather feared for his unpredictably violent personality at times. He cares for family, both his biological and criminal one, exacting revenge on anyone who disrespected either, including Seamus whom enraged Cooley by attempting to comfort him over his son's death and Punisher who murdered and stole from the Kitchen Irish. Cooley enjoyed torture and was heavily sadistic, claiming that the Irish had perfected revenge before drilling into the Punisher's foot. Abilities *'Leadership:' Being a high-ranking member of the Kitchen Irish, Cooley ordered dozens of men both in Ireland than later in New York City too. *'Investigator:' Only by torturing people who may have a connection to their target, he eventually located the Punisher's own apartment. Working with very little intel found in the apartment, Cooley was able to work out that the Punisher was connected to the Massacre at Central Park, eventually tracking him down. Equipment Weapons *'Ice Pick': Furious at Seamus' disrespect to him during the funeral for his son Kelly Cooley, Cooley had then responded by grabbing a nearby ice pick and stabbing it deep into Seamus' eyeball. *'Drill': During his torture of the Punisher, Cooley's weapon of choice was a drill which he plunged into the Punisher's foot to cause him intense pain. When this had failed to break his enemy, Cooley threatened to use the drill on Max the Dog, which convinced him to give up the location of Cooley's stolen money. Other *'Pain Killers': Cooley took several painkillers which he claimed helped take the edge off before he would begin torturing the Punisher, mockingly offering some to his hostage. Relationships Family *Kelly Cooley † - Son *Brian Cooley - Son Allies *Kitchen Irish - Subordinates **Nesbitt † **Rory **Rafe † **Johnny † Enemies *Seamus † - Ally turned Victim *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer *Max Trivia *In the Punisher MAX comics, Finn Cooley was a former member of the who lost half of his face in a close-range explosion, and was forced to wear a mask to hold what was left of his flesh in place. He became involved in a power struggle in Hell's Kitchen and tried to kill the Punisher, only to die in an explosion. Behind the Scenes *John McLaughlin was a photo double for Tony Curran in the role of Finn Cooley. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Kitchen Irish Members Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher Category:Villains